A large number of automobile, truck and motorcycle accidents occur as a result of motorists following motor vehicles too closely, while having insufficient information to take evasive action when the forward motorist accelerates or decelerates. Additionally, motorists driving at reduced speeds or stopped at intersections or other locations would benefit by having knowledge of whether vehicles approaching from the side or from the rear of the slowed or stopped vehicle are braking or accelerating. Similar information would be valuable to pedestrians as well.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide information to motorists and pedestrians such that time to respond to vehicles may be increased.
Another object of the present invention is to provide additional information for motorists following motor vehicles such that time to respond to actions of the vehicle ahead may be increased.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth, in part, in the description that follows, and, in part, will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.